One Night of Forever
by EstherSan2010
Summary: Zuko innocently goes to the beach to cool off. However, once he sees Katara clad only in her underwear, practicing her waterbending, do things start to heat up.


He didn't know what was wrong with him. Ever since he joined Aang and the group he had been moody. Sure, Sakka got annoying with all his bad jokes, Aang who was so naïve and happy, Toph with her dry sense of humor, and then there was Katara…

He admitted (just to himself) that he found the waterbender attractive with her dark skin, brown locks, and blue eyes that seemed to shine. But then he had to remind himself that a girl like her would never be interested in a guy like himself. Half of his face was horribly scarred, and she had Aang, the Airbender, to think about.

They had made camp a few hours ago, and everyone was sitting around relaxing after a long day of traveling. Zuko was sitting on the ground, his back against a large rock, his thoughts racing around his mind. With a heavy sigh he got to his feet and strode from camp into the night, hoping to find a place where he could clear his thoughts. He shortly found a small body of water and before really thinking about it, he stripped down to his loincloth and quickly waded into the chilled water.

The cool water felt good against his warm skin. The day had been fairly warm, and he hadn't realized how warm he actually was. He shivered slightly when a cool breeze lifted, raising goose bumps on his exposed flesh. He ran a hand up his lean and muscular torso, working his way to his chest, shoulders, neck and lastly his face. His hand drifted to his scarred face, and he looked down at his moonlit reflection.

He felt the rough skin and he glowered at his is moving reflection. His thoughts drifted towards Mae, and his free hand fisted in the water and it started to get warm as his fire hot hands warmed it increasingly fast. Mae had deserted him. Right when he needed her the most. The first time she saw him was a few months before he joined the Airbender. He remembered how she shuddered when her eyes swept over his scarred face and didn't meet his eyes. She then turned her back on him and walked off, not once stopping to look over her shoulder.

Zuko shook his hood, clearing the torturous thoughts from his mind. His hand that was touching his scarred face angrily splashed at the water, scattering his moonlit reflection. He took a deep breath and quickly ducked under the water. He pushed himself to the surface, and shook his head from side to side, water flying from his wet head. Turning from the open water in front of him, he started to wade back to the beach but stopped when he saw Katara a few feet from him, practicing her water bending…and she was clad only in her white underwear, which was wet and hugging her dark skin.

Zuko's throat tightened as he looked at Katara in her underwear. She was unknowingly exposing her womanly figure, and he quickly looked around them, hoping that there were no creepers lurking and watching her. He turned back to watch Katara gracefully move her body, guiding the water and making it do what she wanted. Zuko made up his mind and began wading towards her, thinking that he should let her know about white underwear and what it could expose while wet.

When he got closer, he tripped on a sunken log and splashed in the water. Katara, hearing the loud splash, turned around and whipped water at the unknown person coming towards her. The water whip smacked Zuko in the face, and he yelped in pain.

"What the hell Katara!" Zuko yelled, rubbing his face where the water whip hit him. His cheek was throbbing and he could already feel the bruise that was sure to show by tomorrow.

"Zuko! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you. All I saw was a shape coming towards me and I didn't even think about asking who it was. I thought everyone was at camp." Katara waded to Zuko, closing the distance between them. Her top was very wet and it was clinging to her smaller breasts, and Zuko couldn't help but look. Her nipples were hard, poking through the white material, begging to be touched. Zuko felt his length stiffen, and he looked away. Katara leaned in and looked at his face.

"I got you pretty good," She said as she felt his face. "Let me heal it for you so that it won't leave a mark." Before he could answer, Katara lifted her hand, water incasing it, and she put it on his cheek, slowly smoothing the water rash. Zuko couldn't help it. He stared at her, her blue eyes shining as she healed his cheek.

Her eyes flickered up and met his briefly, before concentrating on her task again. But he could a faint blush appearing. His eyes moved down her neck, devouring the sight of her exposed flesh until they rested on her breasts. He ached to cup them, to tease her until she moaned his name. Once again he felt his length twitch and hardened a little more.

Katara quickly finished healing him, and dropped her hand. She knew she was blushing, and she knew that Zuko was staring at her breasts. She couldn't help but rake her own eyes over Zuko's torso. He had a lean muscular body and she wanted to run her hands over his chest and feel his shoulders. Her eyes roamed lower and she caught the sight of a line of hair disappearing down into his loin cloth. She also noticed the slight tent his somewhat hardened length made. She knew the basics of sex, but was never able to explore it. Sure, she thought about it, a lot. At times when she couldn't control her thoughts, her hands explored her body, and she quickly figured out that she could make herself feel pleasure by massaging her breasts, and touching her mound, her fingers slipping into her hot center.

Without warning, Zuko grabbed her waist and pulled her body close to his. His golden eyes found hers, and he leaned down and kissed her. Katara began to pull away but stopped when she felt Zuko's tongue flicker against her lips. Hesitating but a fraction, she kissed him back and opened her mouth, allowing Zuko's tongue access.

She ran her hands up his arms, shoulders and entwined her fingers in his still very damp hair. She lightly moaned when Zuko pressed his body more firmly against her own and she felt his hot organ pressed against her belly. He ran his hands up and down Katara's back once, then slid them further down until he cupped her bottom. Katara gasped when Zuko grabbed her bottom and her fingers wound a little more tightly in his hair, pressing her breasts to his chest. Zuko let out a low growl and caught her bottom lip between his teeth, lightly nipping at them. He pulled her after him, making for the shore.

Once they were out of the water, Zuko sank to his knees, pulling Katara with him. He broke their kiss and gently pushed her down so she was lying on her back. He laid on his side next to her and started kissing her again, his hand resting on her flat stomach. Ever so slowly, Zuko ran his hand up her bare middle until he came in contact with her covered breasts. The night had gotten a little chilly, and he could feel goose bumps on her skin. Noting that she didn't stop him, he covered her right breast with his hand and ran his thumb over her hard nipple. Katara let out a moan, and arched her back silently telling him to touch her more.

Zuko broke from their hot kiss and started kissing his way down her neck and stopped when his lips met material. Not wanting to stop, he quickly started feeling for the knot that would let him see her bare breasts. But he couldn't find it. Katara giggled and moved his hand from her chest.

"Here, let me." She whispered. She sat up and untied her top, letting it slide from her chest. Goose bumps ran along her newly exposed flesh and she felt her nipples harden under the soft breeze. Zuko sat up next to her and bent his head, capturing a nipple in his hot mouth. Katara let out a shocked gasp and moaned when Zuko roughly sucked at her breast, gently biting at her nipple. She laid back down, pulling him with her. Zuko let go of her breast with a quiet _pop_ before turning his attention to the other one.

Katara squirmed under him, rubbing her thighs together trying to get some sort of friction. She could feel that she was already wet and she ached to be touched down there. She ran her hands over Zuko's back, and reached in front of them trying to locate his pulsing member. Her hands met cloth and Katara pushed Zuko away from her, making him kneel in front of her.

"I'm sorry! Did I go too far…" Zuko's question was cut off when Katara reached for his throbbing organ that was pulsing beneath his loincloth. She grabbed his member and slowly stroked him, marveling at how hard it felt. Zuko let out a moan and his eyes fluttered closed. Katara stopped touching him and reached for the knot so she could feel his flesh on her own. Once she got the cloth off of Zuko, she pushed him to his back and his erection curved upwards, almost touching his belly. Her eyes widened when she saw how big he was and saw the precum dripping from the swollen tip. She swiftly rose to her feet and shimmied out of her underwear.

She dropped to her hands and knees next to Zuko, one hand stroking his enlarged member, the other one holding placed on the ground by his shoulder. She was straddling one of his legs hoping that he would get the hint and run his hands up her leg until he found her wet and hot center. When he didn't move, Katara stopped stroking him and grabbed his closest hand, guiding it to her hot mound.

Zuko smirked at her, and he leaned up a little so he could reach her more easily. Katara leaned towards him and kissed him, tracing his bottom lip with her tongue. Zuko ran his hand up her thigh until his hands met her coarse curls. He ran a finger between her soft nether lips, and he felt Katara shudder. She began to stroke his hard member a little faster and a little harder. Zuko felt how wet she was and delayed no longer. He pushed his middle finger inside Katara and she gasped, her mouth opening a little more.

Zuko began to slowly thrust his finger in and out, curving his finger every time he pushed back in. Gods was she tight. Katara stroked him a little faster, small moans escaping from between her lips. Zuko added another finger and started to thrust faster, his thumb brushing over her clit every now and then. Katara shuddered and began to grind her hips against Zuko's hand, yearning for more friction.

Suddenly, Zuko's fingers left her throbbing center and she began to object when Zuko moved his leg from between Katara's and moved to a kneeling position. Zuko opened his mouth to say something but Katara had already gotten up and she slowly straddled him. She lifted her hips slightly, her hands resting on Zuko's shoulders for balance.

"Please Zuko, I want to feel you inside me," she whispered.

"I want to be inside you Katara," He whispered back. He grabbed his large member and positioned it at her wet opening. Feeling the tip of his organ, Katara quickly sank thrust her hips down, his member ripping through her barrier. Katara let out a small cry and held onto Zuko's shoulders.

After getting adjusted to having Zuko's member inside her, she started to shift her hips, silently telling Zuko to start moving. Zuko obliged and grabbed her hips, moving her back and forth on his erection. Both started to moan as the friction increased. Every time Katara rose off of Zuko, his member would rub against her clit, and she could quietly cry out as the pleasure intensified. Zuko was moaning softly as he thrust into Katara. It was an amazing feeling to have his length swallowed by Katara's tight walls.

He leaned back on his left arm, tilting his hips upwards and began to thrust deeper and harder inside Katara. He tilted his hips a little more and Katara cried out when he found a spot that seemed to make Katara cry out a little louder. He began to thrust a little faster, his sack slapping against Katara's nice round bottom. She began to grind against Zuko a little harder, panting and moaning as Zuko's shaft hit that sweet spot over and over again.

She felt a tightening in her stomach and panted to Zuko to go harder. Very suddenly, Zuko pushed her till she was on her back, not withdrawing his length from her, and pulled her legs up high on either side of him. He began to thrust hard and deep with this new angle, still able to hit that sweet spot that Katara seemed to particularly enjoy.

Zuko pressed his face against Katara's neck kissing and gently nipping her. In the back of his mind he was sure that his love bites would leave marks. But he didn't care. He was close and he could feel his member starting to twitch inside Katara's warmth.

"Come for me water bender," Zuko grunted. Those words sent Katara over the edge, she cried out and the orgasm seeming to rip through her. Zuko felt Katara's walls start to tighten around his hot member, and with a few short hard thrusts and a husky cry, he emptied his hot seed inside her. He organ twitched a few times inside Katara before he slowly pulled out, collapsing beside her on the ground.

Zuko pulled Katara close to his side and kissed her forehead. Katara snuggled to his side and the couple fell asleep naked on the beach. Unfortunately, the peace wouldn't last long once the gang found them and Sokka could be heard yelling and threatening Zuko with his life for bedding his little sister.

However, this was just the beginning of a long relationship between the Fire Lord Zuko and the waterbender Katara.


End file.
